Mortals
by Salty-Spitoon
Summary: 200 years ago,a forbidden love came to an unfortunate end. Now,Bubbles,a new student at Townsville High finds herself right in the middle of this enchanting love story. "I don't know who this Andrea person is,but if she's that important to Boomer,I'll do
1. Chapter 1

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Feet rushed down the long hall quickly. Slamming the huge metal doors shut,the girl took a deep breath. She was safe,for now.

She put a shaking hand to the huge wound on her chest. She pulled it away,and her eyes widened slightly as she found herself staring at a bloody hand.

She let out an uncontrollable sob and stepped away from the doors.

"My love! My love!" A voice on the other side of the doors yelled and the girl looked up.

She rushed to open the door,to let him in.

He stared wide eyed at her and she couldn't help herself. The tears fell.

"Who did this to you?!" He yelled in rage. The girl shook her head. "Boomer,my love. Please..."

She extended her hand,but he pulled away.

Boomer's eyes turned hard and his Blue eyes turned red almost instantly. He grabbed her shaking wrists and pushed her to the wall.

"Andrea... Who did this to you?" He was trying to control himself,she noticed.

"My love,please,just stay with me tonight."

She was saying goodbye. Her life was slowly slipping out,and she wanted these final moments to be with him. Her love.

Boomer held her in his arms and laid her down on the floor.

She was getting weaker,and she was taking heavier breaths.

Her eyes moistened as she looked up at him. "Boomer,it's too late. Drink my blood. You need it more than me,now."

He shook his head and held her close. "You need all your strength,Adrienne. You'll be fine,my love."

It was her turn to shake her head. "It's too late,my love." Tears fell slowly. "But we will be together again."

She smiled weakly at him. "You will always be mine."

It was time.

Boomer nodded,and leaned down,planting his lips firmly on hers.

"I love you," he whispered,pulling apart slightly.

"I love you too." She said,as the last thing she saw was the love of her life,before succumbing to the darkness.

 **200 years later...**

 ** _(Bubbles POV)_**

Country music played as the minivan sped along the highway.

"Mom,can we listen to something else?" I asked for the hundredth time that afternoon.

She rolled her eyes and turned the volume up. "Oh cheer up,Bubbles! Country music is in your blood!"

I groaned loudly. "No it's not,Mom. So can you please stop saying that!"

Mom had dated a country guy a long time ago,and married him. And here I was! Yay..

Mom and I had moved away from my dad when I was just a baby. They used to fight a lot,so mom didn't think it was a good place to raise a child,so we moved in with my grandparents.

Mom had come to visit dad a month ago,and no one really knows what happened,but she had decided to give him another chance. And by that,I mean she had forced me to pack up and move from all my friends and everything I loved,just to live with a guy I barely spoke to!

"Townsville 8 miles" the sign read and I rolled my eyes. Sticking my earphones into my ears,I blocked out my mom and the world.

I drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

I woke up to someone shaking me lightly.

"Bubbles darling,we're home." Mom said as she got out of the car. I stared at the huge double storey house at my side,and let out a low whistle.

I jumped out of the car and helped with the huge boxes at the back.

"Hey darling!" Dad said as he kissed Mom. I looked in disgust,and then turned away,lifting a huge box into the house.

"Let me get that for you," he said but I shook my head. "I can manage." I said through gritted teeth.

Dad led me to my room and helped me bring the rest of my boxes in. "Thanks," I said awkwardly as he walked out.

I looked around the huge room. The room was blue. Nice,I smirked.

I decided to unpack. I grabbed my pocket knife,the one my grandpa gave me and opened a box. I struggled a bit,since the knife was kinda small,and pulled harder.

I guess I pulled a little too hard,because I felt an small sharp pain on my finger.

"Ouch!" I muttered as blood slowly appeared.

 ** _(Boomers POV)_**

A sudden rush washed over me and I took a step back,intoxicated.

Whatever that smell was,it was becoming too much for me. I tried to control myself.

Butch barged into the throne room,his eyes hungry. He had smelled it too.

Brick had a bit more self control than the both of us,and calmly entered the room with his hand covering his nose.

He looked at us. "I see. I'm not the only who smelled it then?"

Butch growled slowly and after a minute,he came back to his senses. "What was that?" He asked. Brick smiled softly. "I have no idea. But whoever owns that blood,is in great danger."

He was right. We couldn't have been the only ones who smelled that blood.

The scent lingered for a little while longer,and then it was gone.

"It was sweet," Butch stated.

"And pure too." Brick commented,grabbing a glass of wine.

I sniffed the air slowly and my eyes widened with excitement.

"It's her."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Another new story! Go Koolbeans,it's your birthday! Woooaaahh! I think I'm gonna like this story A LOT!**

 **Do you like it so far?**

 **Then leave a review!**

 **It's a short first chapter,I know,but it's gonna be amazing! I can feel it. Maybe even more amazing than "The Princess Sensibilities" how about that?**

 **Koolbeans out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Bubbles POV)**

My stomach growled loudly as I made my way down the stairs the next morning. I had spent the whole night tossing and turning trying to get used to my new bed and surroundings.

I lazily rubbed my eyes as I grabbed a carton of orange juice and gulped it down.

"Bubbles,use a glass." Mom commented airily as she threw out the burnt toast.

"Did you get a good nights sleep?" She asked,inspecting my face. I moved away from her and sat at the counter. "Yeah," I lied and I saw her bite her lip.

"Bubbles-"

"Good morning!" Dad chirped as he walked in. He gave mom a quick kiss and ruffled my hair. I glared at the back of his head and mom pinched my cheek lightly.

Breakfast went by quietly. Dad read the newspaper,which I could tell pissed mom off. When we used to live with my grandparents,breakfast was _never_ quiet. You would think it was a full house.

"Bubbles,your father tells me school is on Monday. Aren't you excited?"

I looked up at her. "I'll try to contain my joy." I said sarcastically as I got up to wash my plate.

"I'll do that dear. Go and rest." Mom said and I mumbled a thank you as I headed up the stairs.

I slammed my door shut and tears I hadn't even known were there fell. I wiped them away and rushed to my bathroom. There was no point in crying. I was stuck here.

My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Oh My God,Bubbles! I've been trying to reach you since yesterday!" Robin,my best friend since forever,said on the other end of the line.

"Sorry,I've been kinda busy with unpacking and stuff." I lied. The truth was,I was trying to ignore the calls and text messages from the people back home. I missed them too much and I knew I would just end up crying my eyes out.

"That's okay. So how is it over there? Any cute guys?" She questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"Robin,I haven't even left the house yet."

Robin and I spoke for a few more minutes and we only had to stop our conversation when I heard my mom calling me.

I rushed downstairs. "Get your coat honey,we're going shopping."

"No thanks," I said,with a raised eyebrow. Don't we have enough?

"Suit yourself." She said as she locked the front door behind her. I watched as her and dad drove out the driveway and disappeared.

My phone rang again and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kiddo!" My grandpa half yelled and I couldn't resist to roll my eyes. "Grandpa,I'm 17! I'm not a kid anymore."

He laughed affectionately and I smiled wide. "You're still a kid to me,kiddo. How is it over there?"

"Boring. But maybe I'm speaking too soon."

"Maybe,maybe not. How's your dad and mom getting along?"

"Like nothing ever happened. They seem peaceful. In fact,they just left to go shopping."

My grandpa was silent for a full minute and I was starting to get worried. "Grandpa?"

"They left you by yourself?"

"I'm not a kid,grandpa!"

More silence.

I had an odd feeling that someone was watching me and I was slightly glad that if anything happened to me,grandpa would at least hear something.

"Are you wearing your necklace?" He asked,suddenly.

I put a hand to my neck and felt the cool metal against my fingers. Grandpa had given me this necklace when I was just a kid. I had never taken it off ever since.

I usually forgot to take it off when I showered,but Grandpa had assured me it wouldn't get damaged and that I should always wear it,no matter what.

"Yes I am. Why?"

"Just making sure you have something to remember me by." He forced out a laugh. I wanted to ask him more,but the sound of the front door opening again made me freeze right there at the foot of the stairs.

"Bubbles,what are you still doing standing there?" Mom asked as she grabbed her purse that she had left on the kitchen counter.

"Grandpa,I'll talk to to you later. I think I'll tag along with mom today." I said and saw my moms face light up. I hang up and shrugged.

"What made you change your mind?" She asked,holding the door for me.

I shrugged. Because really,who would believe me if I told them I felt like I was being watched?

I only arrived in this town just hours ago!

 **(Boomers POV)**

I quietly walked through the gardens of the castle as I waited. For what? You ask. Who knows.

All I know is that she's back. After all these years of waiting,she was finally back.

I smiled happily as I remembered her scent. It was still the same. She really was back.

Butch appeared next to me in an instant,a cheeky grin on his face.

Not good,I realised.

"I win." He shrugged. I looked at him,flicking my hair out of my face.

"What?" I asked,slightly confused.

"I found your darling first. Therefore I win." It was my turn to smile.

"Butch,it was never a competition. And besides,I would have tracked her down easily if I had been aware of it."

He laughed and lightly punched my arm,preparing to run away as a string of girls spotted him.

"Really? Then I guess you're aware that she's a new senior at Townsville High,right?" He smirked and bolted as the girls reached us.

"Master Boomer!" They yelled. I offered a small smile and they went crazy,trying to grab me.

I was gone before the first girl even got within an inch of me.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Yeah,another chapter done! The first chapters are small because all the good stuff is around chapter 4,so you guys are gonna have to bear with me.**

 **Oh by the way,Boomer,Brick and Butch go to Townsville High. And guess what? So do Buttercup and Blossom. And guess what else? They are all seniors,baby!**

 **Guys,can you please review? I actually HATE it when people don't review. It's not because I think my work is sublime or shit,it's just that its not fair to the writers who've spent so much time on a story,only to get ZERO reviews.**

 **Read and review,my pretties.**

 **Koolbeans**


	3. Chapter 3

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Bubbles POV)**

"Okay,Bubs. You can do this!" I said,over and over again as I got ready for school. I applied some light makeup and smiled at my reflection in the mirror. My pendant caught me eye and I placed my hand on it. It reminded me of grandpa so much.

"Bubbles,are you ready?" Mom called from downstairs. I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the bathroom.

In a few minutes,I was seated in the front seat of our car and driving to school.

"You know,I used to go to Townsville High too." Mom said as she gulped down her coffee.

"You never told me," I commented absentmindedly. I felt her look my way and stared out the window. She sighed.

"Bubbles,why are you so closed off?" Mom asked. She was right. I rarely spoke to her about anything. If I needed something,my grandparents would be the ones I would go to. I guess I've just never felt close to my parents.

"Bubbles,there's something I need to tell you-"

My phone beeped loudly. A new text message.

"It's from Robin. Sorry,this is kind of important."

Mom sighed again. The car ride was silent. We arrived at Townsville High a few minutes later.

"Have fun. And don't get pulled into peer pressure. You're pretty,smart-"

"I get it already!" I said,banging the car door shut. Okay,maybe that was little overboard.

I headed for the main office. I felt people staring at me as I walked. I kept my head down,if there's anything I've learnt from reading those teen books it's that looking the wrong people in the eye is social suicide.

I stepped into the warm main office and a small smile appeared on my face. I walked up to the secretary and told her my name.

"Bubbles Utonium? Haven't had a Utonium at this school in a long time." Before I could say anything she punched in some random letters on her keyboard and handed me a huge orientation pack.

I mumbled a thankyou and headed for my new locker. The school was pretty,it was colourful and everybody seemed alright. But maybe I was just speaking too soon.

The bell rang signalling it was time for class. I saw everybody rushing to their home room classes and all I could do was stand there like an idiot. Where the hell is my homeroom class?

I opened my locker again and searched through my timetable. Homeroom: Room 504.

I smiled in hope but it quickly fell when I looked at my school map. It was on the other side of the campus. A good ten minute walk for someone like me who doesn't know this place.

I banged my locker shut and started walking.

After about fifteen minutes of walking,I was sure I was lost. I looked at the stupid map again and growled lowly. I didn't even know where I was!

"You look lost," an Angelic voice said behind me.

I turned around to see a group of people walking towards me. The looked normal,but they had this aura about them. Sophisticated. Noble. Upper class.

"Uh-" I couldn't speak. They stood in front of me,and I locked eyes with the one in the middle.

Blue. Blue beautiful mysterious eyes.

With a slight wave of his hand,his group slowly started to depart. Reluctantly,at first. A strikingly beautiful redhead paused and stared at me long and hard,before walking away.

The boy smiled softly and my mouth could suddenly move again.

"I'm new here,and I have no idea where my homeroom class is."

He smiled again and held out his hand. I stood frozen. Did he want me to put my hand in his?

When he realised I wasn't going to move at all,he stretched his hand a little further and slowly plucked my map from my hand.

Yeah,I'm stupid.

"We're in the same homeroom class. We'll go there together."

Without hesitation,the boy grabbed my hand and led me in the other direction. Now,as cliche as this is going to sound,I felt sparks the moment he touched me.

The boy seemed to feel it too as he stopped walking,paused and then kept going.

After a few minutes of silence,I had enough. "You didn't tell your name." I stated.

"Boomer," he said without looking back.

"Nice to meet you,I'm Bubbles." I smiled at him but he didn't see it.

 **(Boomer's POV)**

"Nice to meet you,I'm Bubbles."

I smiled slightly. I squeezed her hand a little tighter as I kept walking.

She still looked the same as she did two hundred years ago. Still inhumanely beautiful.

The only problem is that she doesn't remember anything. And the fact that she's wearing that pendant.

We arrived at the door of the class,and I let go of her hand.

"Here we are." I whispered as I turned to face her.

"Okay. Why are we whispering?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"Because,I'm not going to the class. And I don't want them hearing us."

She rolled her eyes playfully as she took a deep breath.

"Okay. Thanks for everything. I'll see you around,I guess." She shrugged.

She opened the door and stepped in.

 **(Bubbles POV)**

The lunch bell rang and I headed for my locker. My day so far had been going smoothly. I was definitely starting to like this school.

I put my books away and decided to go for a walk. I didn't feel like eating anyway.

I headed out the back doors towards the football field. Maybe I could have some peace and quiet there,and some fresh air.

 **(Boomer's POV)**

From our spot on the roof,I could see Bubbles' walking towards the football field.

"She's still as beautiful as I remember her." I mumbled. Butch laughed slightly. "She's definitely Andrea alright. But why that pendant?"

I bit my lip and shrugged. "She's a Utonium. It's in her blood."

Butch moved towards the edge of the roof. "It is. So what are you going to do about it?" His eyes fixed on her.

"Whatever you do,watch your back. Blossom doesn't seem too happy about Andrea coming back into your life." This time he didn't hold back his laugh.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Okay,sorry I haven't updated in forever..**

 **But I hope this chapter makes up for it,I mean they've finally met,right?**

 **Please read and review and yes,I will add a little butchxbubblesxbrick thing Guest.**

 **Thank you 'N' for reviewing,I really love your reviews.**

 **I also want to thank everyone else for taking the time to read my stores,it means the world to me!**

 **Read and Review,**

 **Koolbeanz**


	4. Chapter 4

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Bubbles' POV)**

"So,how was your first day of school?" Mom asked after a few minutes of silence at the dinner table.

I shrugged as I played with my food.

"Anything interesting happen?" Dad asked,when he knew I wouldn't respond.

"Not really. Oh wait,something did happen. When I went to get my orientation pack,the secretary told me she hadn't had a Utonium at Townsville High in a while."

I stared at my parents,who seemed visible tense.

"S-she said that?" Mom stuttered a bit,before regaining her composure.

I nodded as I pushed my food away. Dad was silent.

"What did she mean?" I asked.

"Utonium is a common name. What she said doesn't really matter." Dad spoke up before Mom could.

I rolled my eyes slightly. "Whatever." I said,heading upstairs,and into my room.

I slammed my bedroom door shut and marched to my bathroom. Maybe a nice hot shower would help.

I stripped down to my underwear and bra and turned on the hot water faucet. As I tied my hair in a messy bun I glanced out the window and stared right at someone's or something's eyes.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I wrapped my towel around myself and bolted out the door and down the stairs.

"Bubbles,what's wrong?" Mom asked when she ran into the hallway.

"Something's watching me from my bathroom window!" I yelled frantically. Dad rushed upstairs as Mom held me tight.

He returned a few minutes later with a slightly confused look on his face. "There's nothing there. Besides,it's almost impossible for someone to get up there. Maybe you just watched a scary movie?"

"I know what I saw!" I yelled as I moved closer to the front door. I grabbed a baseball bat that stayed by the door and marched outside. I thought I saw something on the other side of the street and I squinted my eyes really hard.

Mom grabbed my hand roughly and pulled me inside. "People might see you!" She reprimanded.

I glared up at her,dropping the bat roughly. "Whatever." I said as I headed up the stairs again.

 **(Boomer's POV)**

"Did you hear that?" I asked Brick who sat lazily sipping on some wine.

"The scream?" He asked nonchalantly. "Our ears pick up on a lot of things,it doesn't matter."

I guess he was right,but something just wasn't right. I grabbed my jacket. "I'll be back."

Before I could move,Blossom appeared out of nowhere. "Where on earth are you going?" She questioned.

"Out." I muttered.

"No need. I already got some people to check out that noise. They'll be back in a few minutes."

Brick let out a low whistle as he got up. He smirked at Blossom and exited the room.

"Im going out for a walk." I said trying to side step her. She placed her hand on my arm.

"It's been two hundred years Boomer." She spat out. "When will you let it go?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she quickly rushed out of the room.

 **(Bubbles' POV)**

I rubbed my eyes lazily and stifled a yawn as I slid into my seat near the window. I was in English class,waiting for my teacher to enter.

I felt someone take their seat next to mine,but I was too tired to look their way. I stared off into space instead.

"Why are you even in school?" The person asked,pinching me slightly. I turned to them and met beautiful green eyes staring back at me. A sudden feeling washed over me. Why did I feel like I knew this person?

"What?" I asked sleepily. Who did this person think he was asking me why I was in school?

"You can barely keep your eyes open." He scoffed.

"And that bothers you because?" I was getting annoyed by the minute. He merely smirked and shrugged.

"It doesn't." He held my gaze and a feeling of an electric shock ran through me. "You're welcome." He said,facing the front as the teacher walked in.

I stared at him confused as I realized I wasn't sleepy anymore. In fact,it felt like I had just drank 10 cups of coffee.

"What did you just do?" I whispered,trying to get his attention.

"Ms Utonium,maybe you'd like to continue your conversation in detention?" The teacher asked,and everyone turned to our table.

"Omg,she's sitting next to Butch!" One girl whispered to her friend and almost all the girls joined in,pointing and staring at the guy who sat next to me.

"Your name's Butch?" I asked him. The name sounded familiar on my tongue. He turned and winked at me.

"That's it! Mr Jojo,Ms Utonium, to the principal's office!" The teacher yelled,her face turning red.

I grabbed my bag and followed Butch out the door. When we were a safe distance away,I couldn't hold it in any longer. I laughed loudly,dropping to the floor.

"Did you see her face?" I asked,wiping a tear from my eye. Butch stood above me for a few seconds before letting out a low chuckle.

"Help me up,will you?" I said as I stretched out my hand. I honestly didn't know why I was so comfortable with Butch,but I wasn't complaining.

He lifted me up and didn't let go of my hand. I blushed slightly.

"We should probably go to the principal's office now." I said,slightly embarrassed.

"Mrs Gordon won't check to see if we really went. She just wanted us out of her class." Butch said,finally letting go.

He stared at me for a while,unmoving.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked,folding my arms playfully.

He glanced down at my neck and took a small step back. "Nice pendant."

I smiled as I placed my hand on it. "Thanks,I got it from my-"

When I looked up,he was no longer there.

 **(Hours Later)**

The lunch bell rang and everyone rushed out to the cafeteria.

I was still in Science class,silently packing my stuff,when two girls approached me.

I recognized one,the redhead,but the other was new to me.

"Bubbles Utonium?" The redhead asked and I nodded. "I'm Blossom, head of the cheerleading team. She's BC." Blossom said,with a flip of her hair. BC merely rolled her eyes.

"You're quite the popular new kid." Blossom said,faking a smile. "Everyone's talking about you and Butch." She said as she showed me a picture of Butch and I in the halls as he held my hand.

"It's not as bad as it looks." I said,starting to defend myself. Blossom raised a perfectly manicured fingernail. "Save it. Butch can't keep it in his pants,everyone knows that. I'm sure it'll blow over in a few days." She said as she walked away,her heals clinking on the floor.

"Just ignore her." Buttercup said,folding her arms. I turned my attention to her. She had palely beautiful skin. Her jet black hair that reached her shoulders was hiding underneath a beanie. Her lime green eyes made her look inhumanely beautiful.

The more I stared at her,the more I felt like I knew her. The same feeling I had when I saw Butch.

"I'll try,Buttercup." I said with a small laugh. I froze when I realized something. Did I just say Buttercup? Who's that?

BC stood still for a few seconds,before blinking slowly.

"Sorry,I have no idea why I called you that." I said,rubbing my arm slightly. She shook her head. "No,it's fine. That's my name. I just didn't think you'd remember it." she added the last part silently.

"I'll see you around." She said suddenly,before rushing out of the room.

 **(Boomer's POV)**

"Are you stupid?!" I could here Blossom yell as she and Butch entered the throne room. I rolled my eyes.

"Must you be so loud?" Brick asked tiredly as he followed behind them.

"I must! Butch what were you thinking being around that girl?!" Blossom yelled again.

I glanced towards Butch and saw a pained expression on his face. He was pale,paler than usual and he was sweating terribly.

"Butch,are you alright?" I asked stepping towards him.

"Of course not! Butch here decided to get near Bubbles,getting himself sick. She could've killed you. You're lucky she doesn't know what she is." Blossom spat.

"I still don't understand how getting near that pendant could've given him that fever." Buttercup said,stepping into the room.

"We stood next to her remember,we're both fine." She added,addressing Blossom.

"I'm fine." Butch said childishly. "I just need to sleep." He was out of the room in less than a second.

"Did you find anything on her?" Brick asked,grabbing himself a glass of wine.

"Well,it's all foggy,her memory I mean." Buttercup said. "It's possible,she might remember everything one day. But that wouldn't be such a good idea."

Buttercup was right. It was too dangerous.

"So what do we do? Just leave her be?" Brick asked. Buttercup shrugged.

"She's more hunter than human. Even more than Andrea. Getting involved with her might get us all killed in the end."

Blossom scoffed and we all turned to her. "I can't believe it. It's been 200 years,and you're all still hoping for the same Andrea. It's pitiful." She was out of the room before we could blink.

I sighed. "I'll go check on her." I said,running my hand through my hair.

Brick and Buttercup nodded.

"Careful,she might kill you." Brick joked. But as much as I didn't want to believe it,there was some truth to that statement.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **REVIEW OR YOU MIGHT NEVER SEE THIS STORY AGAIN!**

 **Koolbeans xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Bubbles POV)**

I tossed and turned in my bed for what felt like hours. I just couldn't fall asleep.

I sat up hurriedly as I felt my clothes sticking to my sweaty back. In fact,I was practically drenched in sweat.

I looked around dizzily and held my head to stop the weird feeling. _What was going on?_

I grabbed my phone and checked the time. **_2:34 AM._**

I got up and headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

Mom was there,on the phone.

"I'll call you back." She said hurriedly when she saw me. She had a worried look on her face.

"Who was that?" I asked as I opened the fridge and gulped down some orange juice.

"Your Grandfather. He said your grandma isn't feeling too well. Maybe we can leave in the morning." She said. She was obviously hiding something.

"I have school in the morning," I reminded her as I headed back to my room.

"Seeing your grandmother is more important than school,isn't it?" She asked. She kept looking out the window.

"It is. Maybe we can go on the weekend. What's going on? You were so eager for us to come here. Are you and dad separating again?" I asked bitterly without thinking.

Mom stared at me silently,before stepping out of the kitchen and up the stairs into their room.

A weird feeling washed over me as I stared out the window. I shook it away and headed for the stairs.

I held onto the railing for support as I felt weaker by the second.

I looked up and saw about 3 figures looking down at me from the top of the stairs.

I let out a little moan before falling on my back,head first. I'm sure it made a loud bang,as the next second,I heard the panicked cries of my Mother and Father running down the stairs as one of the figures lifted me up and ran out the door at lightning speed.

 **(Boomer's POV)**

"She can't stay here forever." Buttercup warned slightly as I placed Bubbles on the warm bed.

"Why not?" I replied as I pushed a lock of her hair out of her face. "She has a fever,just like Butch. This is the safest place for her right now."

Buttercup scowled at my response. Blossom walked into the room,a pile of clothes in her hands.

She took one look at Bubbles and sighed. "She needs to change her clothes. The ones she's wearing are drenched in sweat. I called for the doctor,he'll be here shortly. One of the maids will be up with tea later,in case she wakes up."

Blossom said all this as she placed the clothes on the bed. She took one more look at Bubbles and walked out the door without another word.

Brick chuckled slightly as he watched her leave. "I believe Blossom has a soft spot for Bubbles. Maybe due to the fact that she and Andrea were the best of friends all those years ago."

"Blossom never liked Andrea," Buttercup and I said at the same time.

Brick smiled slightly. "I see there are way more secrets that need to be uncovered before she remembers who she really is." He said glancing at Bubbles. And with that he left the room.

"I,more than anyone,can understand your deep infatuation for Bubbles." Buttercup said. "And I say this as a friend,it will be far more dangerous for her to live here when she _does_ remember. Don't forget that."

Buttercup was out of the room in a split second.

 **(Utonium Residence)**

"Where could they have taken her?" Bubbles' mom,Marie asked frantically as she ran her hands through her hair over and over again.

Her husband,John,paced around the room silently.

The sun had just risen and realization suck in deeper that their daughter had been taken.

They both heard the sound of a car screeching to a halt and the front door opening hurriedly.

"Marie! Marie!" Her father yelled as she ran into his arms. "Dad,they took her. They came for her. I should never have left her alone."

"Was she wearing her pendant?" He asked his daughter. "I-I don't remember." She replied.

The Utoniums were the greatest line of vampire hunters that had ever existed. Their very name struck fear in the hearts of Vampires.

The pendant which had been handed down to Bubbles was usually given to the strongest male vampire hunter in the family. But in Bubbles' case,the pendant has been given to her to ensure her safety.

The Utoniums were so strong and powerful that to keep their lineage pure,they often married their cousins. As was the case with Bubbles' parents.

"We need to go back to the Vampire Hunter Society and tell them immediately." John said as he ran upstairs and grabbed the weapons. "We don't have time to waste."

Marie and her father nodded as they grabbed all the weapons in the house and their most important belongings,before jumping into the car and driving off.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ohhhhhhhkay,finally updated and I'm sorry if it's not good and it's super short.**

 **The best part is after this,trust me.**

 **Some questions for you to think about. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **-Why wasn't Bubbles raised as a vampire hunter? Why all the secrecy?**

 **-Why is it so significant that her and Butch both got a fever at the same time?**

 **-Isn't it weird that Brick kinda knows stuff the others don't?**

 **-Why will it be dangerous for Bubbles to live there?**

 **-Does Blossom even hate Bubbles?**

 **-Will Boomer finally get to be with Andrea/Adrienne again?**

 **BTW- Boomer's love 'Andrea' is actually her name,and that is what Boomer and the others called her. But her other name was 'Adrienne',a name Boomer had _affectionately_ given her when he first realized he was in love with her,a vampire hunter. Adrienne means "the dark one",and Boomer chose it signifying that their love was truly a dark one,destined to fail.**

 **(If you are still lost,go to the first chapter and read the First part about Boomer and Andrea,he calls her both names :) Don't be confused.)**

 **ANYWAY,I WON'T SPOIL IT FOR YOU!**

 **Expect lots of flashbacks as Bubbles starts to remember her past. Oh and expect lots of romance and drama as secrets are revealed.**

 **And BTW there will be a book 2,just so you know.**

 **Happy reading! :))**

 **Review for a faster update! I'm back from hiding :))**

 **Koolbeanz xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _"Bubbles! Bubbles! You shouldn't run away like that!" A male voice yelled as a little girl ran as fast as she could,laughing._

 _It was silent for a few seconds,before big strong hands wrapped around the little girl._

 _"Gotcha."_

 _The little girl squirmed in his hands. "Daddy! Let go of me!" She laughed._

 _"Not until you promise to never come out here by yourself." Her father said,carrying her back into safe territory._

 _"But daddy,all these other kids went outside the gates too." She complained._

 _"I know sweetie. One day when you're older,you'll be able to go outside the gates by yourself." Her father kissed her cheek._

 _Little Bubbles looked around their little 'town'. Houses and buildings everywhere. You'd almost think it really was a normal town._

 _When they got to their house,a pretty woman was waiting for them outside,a worried look on her face._

 _"Oh Bubbles! Don't scare me like that. Don't run away again." Her mother hugged her tightly._

 _"I'm sorry mommy. I'll wait until I'm older to go outside." Little Bubbles smiled to her mother._

 _Her mother gave her father a look,which he tried to avoid by placing his hand on her shoulder. "So,anything happen while we were gone?"_

 _She rolled her eyes. "The Hunter Society called,they need you to go in tomorrow. They said its important."_

 _"They always say that." He tried to brush it off. "We'll talk about this later."_

 _He picked up his daughter and headed for the front door._

 _"Daddy,are you leaving again?" She asked in a small voice,on the verge of tears._

 _"I will always be with you. So don't worry,Bubbles."_

 **(Bubbles POV)**

I sat up quickly,breathing heavily.

I looked around slowly. It was pitch black inside as the curtains were tightly drawn.

I felt around the bed. There were a couple of pillows around the huge bed.

"This isn't my room," I said out loud,as my eyes got used to the dark.

My sweaty clothes stuck to my back. I touched the material gently. Silk.

"I don't own any silk clothes." I said,suddenly frightened.

"S-s-someone undressed me?" The question hung in the air,with no one to answer it.

In the silence,my mind went over the dream I had just had.

 _"I will always be with you. So don't worry,Bubbles."_

For some reason,it didn't make sense. I felt like it had all happened before. But,I didn't grow up with my father,so that conversation obviously never happened.

I felt dizzy and held my head with both my hands.

"Ouch." I mumbled,biting my lip slightly.

"I need some water," I said,finally realizing I was almost dehydrated.

I got out of bed on shaky feet,and looked around the room once more. For some reason,I felt like I had been in this room before. Everything seemed strangely familiar.

I headed for the huge bedroom door and opened it slowly,careful not to make a noise.

I stepped out into the carpeted hallway,and looked around carefully. I didn't know why,but for some reason,I knew I wasn't in any danger.

If I had been kidnapped,I'm pretty sure someone would be on guard. I breathed out slowly,my body burning up with each second.

"Water." I reminded myself as I walked aimlessly,trying to find the kitchen.

The house was way bigger than I expected when I realized that I had just passed the same stone statue 3 times.

My voice was hoarse now and my body heat was almost unbearably. I was sweating profusely,but I didn't have time to feel disgusted.

I seriously thought I would die if I didn't get a drink soon.

I tried moving another step,when my legs gave out under me and I fell to the floor with a soft thud.

I pulled myself closer to the wall to lean my aching head. I couldn't move any longer.

It wasn't long before my eyelids felt heavy and darkness consumed me immediately.

 **(Boomer's POV)**

"Don't you think you're walking a little bit too fast?" A voice behind me complained.

I stopped and turned,smiling slightly. "Am I? I didn't force you to come with me,you know."

Blossom scowled at my response. "I only followed because you don't know how to take care of sick people." She retorted walking ahead of me.

We reached Bubbles' room and knocked twice before entering.

"She's not here." Blossom said,rushing to the bed. She placed her hand on the sheets.

"Cold. An hour,maybe two. She couldn't have gotten far with her fever though." She said,looking around the room.

I opened the curtains and let light into the dark room. "I don't think she ran away."

I could feel Blossom's intense gaze at the side of my head,and chose to ignore it. It was too early for an argument.

"Master Boomer! Master Boomer!" An out of breath servant rushed into the room. "You must come quick!" She said,before running out again.

Blossom and I followed her,as she ran towards the part of the house we rarely ever visited.

She turned into one hall and there on the the floor,lay Bubbles.

"I came here to clean and I found her on the floor. Her body is so weak." The servant said as Blossom placed two fingers to Bubbles' neck.

"She's alive. Barely. Call for the doctor again,and bring a glass of water to her room." Blossom said to the servant. The servant nodded and ran off.

I picked up Bubbles' and was surprised to feel her body temperature. She was boiling.

"We should get her under some running water immediately." I said,rushing to her room,and into her shower.

The water soaked through her clothes,making them slightly see-through. Blossom handed me a towel,and I carried Bubbles back to her bed.

Her head shifted slightly as she began to wake up. She stifled a yawn and her eyes shot open. Her eyes were cloudy for a moment,before a look of confusion ran across her face.

The servant ran into the room carrying a cool glass of water,the Doctor right behind her.

"The Doctor was with Master Butch not too long ago." She said before leaving.

"Can you sit up?" I asked Bubbles,and she nodded slightly,lifting herself up,a pained expression on her face.

I helped her drink the water,watching her carefully. When she was done,I moved to give the doctor some space.

"How are you feeling this morning?" The doctor asked Bubbles. She stared at him for a few seconds,before placing her hands to her throat and shaking her head slightly.

"Ahh,you've lost your voice." He commented,a small smile on his face.

 **(Bubbles POV)**

I had obviously missed a joke somewhere,because I couldn't find anything funny about me losing my voice.

I looked towards Blossom and Boomer,who stood close by watching us.

Blossom looked beautiful in her pink silk robe. Her hands were folded and she was sending me a very unpleasant look. Boomer stood next to her,a small smile on his face.

Why are these people in this room? I suddenly asked myself. What am I doing with these people in the first place?

I guess I must've looked scared or something,because the doctor placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You're safe. There's no need to look on edge like that."

He smiled again before continuing. "You have a high fever,I'm just here to make sure you'll be fine again in no time. I'm sure your parents miss you." He added the last bit silently.

 _My parents_. I looked towards the pair standing behind the doctor for some explanation.

"Where are my parents?" I forced out,though it only came out as hot air.

Blossom avoided my gaze for a second before giving me a look of sympathy.

"You don't remember?" Boomer asked,a serious expression on his face.

I shook my head. I didn't remember much actually. My mind was still foggy.

"You ran away from home." Boomer said after a full minute of silence. I scrunched up my face in disbelief.

"You don't trust me?" He laughed slightly. "You ran away after a fight with your parents. It was raining heavily last night,you were caught up in it. You slipped and fell. You have a bruise on the back of your head to prove it. Luckily,we found you,almost unconscious I must add."

He didn't bother to add where and when they found me. I was still finding it hard to believe that story. I would never run away from home. I tried not to let my disbelief show.

Blossom glanced towards him,before clearing her throat. The doctor rubbed his eyes slightly.

"You might need to stay in bed for a few days before your fever goes down. Drink plenty of fluids and rest a lot." He said,before stepping out. He hadn't looked me in the eye,I noticed when he was already gone.

"I'll bring you a change of clothes." Blossom said,walking out without a backwards glance.

Boomer sat on the bed next to me. I tensed up involuntarily.

"You're safe here,Bubbles." Boomer reminded me as he looked out the doors that let to the balcony.

"Safe from what,exactly?" I wanted so desperately to ask,but was slightly thankful I couldn't.

A sudden feeling of fear and anxiety settled in my stomach as I watched the boy in front of me.

In retrospect,it was then that I should've run.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **I'm baaaaaaack!**

 **Koolbeans xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Running._

 _I was running and I didn't know why. I just knew I had to keep going. I was in an open field. It was night time. I could see gates in the distance. Something told me I'd be safe if I got there._

 _An animalistic roar behind me made me run faster. Many sets of footsteps got closer as I ran. My heart was pounding. My feet were sore._

 _A hand grabbed me by the ankle and threw me across the field. Further away from the gates._

 _In an instant,I was surrounded. Figures with glowing red eyes stared at me as I got up slowly. A sharp pain ran through my leg and I noticed it was bleeding._

 _The sight of blood excited the figures as their canine teeth grew longer almost immediately. Their sharp white teeth sent shivers down my spine._

 _"You don't have to be so scared. We'll play nice." One of them said stepping closer. The leader,I assumed. I couldn't see his face properly in the dark. But he spoke as if he knew me._

 _Before I could blink,he was in front of me, his sharp teeth piercing my neck._

I sat up,sweating profusely. My breathing was quick and my heart was pounding. I placed fingers to my neck.

 _Just a nightmare._

I checked the time on the alarm clock. 3:01 AM.

I ran a hand through my hair. My fever was getting worse,and I seriously felt like I was losing my mind. And the worst of all,I didn't have my phone with me, so there was no way of getting in touch with my family.

If I did run away like Boomer said,they must be worried sick.

I looked around the dark room slowly. Boomer had told me not to leave the room at all,but my throat felt dry.

I got up on shaky feet and grabbed the silk robe that lay on the floor. I would have to thank Blossom later.

I opened the door slowly and cautiously and checked the hall. It was clear. Now,I didn't know where the kitchen was since I hadn't been able to get there yesterday too. But I just kept walking.

I walked aimlessly,probably getting further and further away from the kitchen,but that didn't stop me.

After a couple of minutes,I found myself in front of a huge bedroom door. Without thinking,I pushed the door open and stepped in.

A figure lay on the bed,body rising and falling with each breath.

I stepped closer. It was slightly dark in the room,but the curtains were open. The moon light that shone through the room helped me see the person clearly.

"Butch?" I breathed out and remembered I'd lost my voice.

He looked paler than when I last saw him. And that was a huge surprise,since he had beautiful tanned skin.

I unconsciously moved even closer and of a sudden,his breathing rate increased. His veins were sticking out on his hands and neck.

I took a small step back but I was too worried to leave him alone. He sat up slowly and moved his neck around a bit before his eyes opened and they settled on me. His once beautiful green eyes were now glowing.

I took another step back,afraid. The same feeling of helplessness from my dream made my legs quiver.

Butch got up slowly,as if enjoying my fear. He smirked slightly as he appeared in front of me and grabbed my wrist. I looked up at his form,blinking slowly.

He looked into my eyes for a few seconds before pushing me away roughly.

"Get out of here." He said through gritted teeth,as if trying to control himself.

My feet couldn't move. My mind wasn't processing anything. All I could think about was Butch and whatever he was going through.

Butch turned to face me and saw that I was still in the room.

"Get out!" He barked,causing me to shiver. If only he knew how much I was trying to run away in that moment.

"I can't be held responsible for anything if you don't leave now!" He yelled again. He looked a bit weak but there was no doubt he could possibly attack me if he went through an uncontrollable rage.

He ran a hand through his hair,pulling slightly. He bit his lip and I was sure he would bleed if he didn't stop.

I put a hand out to stop him,when his green eyes turned red right in front of me. I drew my hand back quickly.

I watched as his canine teeth grew longer. "Get out!" He yelled desperately,before grabbing me roughly by the shoulders. In an instant,I was thrown across the room,hitting the wall with a hard impact. I fell with a huge bang.

Honestly, I don't know how I survived without any broken bones or dying. I sat up,hurt, but couldn't place where the pain came from and stared at Butch,who's eyes held a look of hunger. I noticed my forehead was bleeding.

Butch's nose flared at the sight of my blood.

 _Oh no. Please tell me I'm still dreaming._

I got up and ran towards the door,but Butch grabbed me roughly by the waist and threw me at another wall.

As Butch got closer and closer, my heart felt like it was on fire. He smiled devilishly,grabbing my wrist and holding it up to his lips. He licked it slowly and I tried kicking and screaming.

 _"Boomer! Help me!"_ I thought suddenly,as Butch's sharp teeth grazed my skin. Holding my wrist tightly,he lowered his lips. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt a sharp prick.

But the feeling was gone almost immediately,as I felt a wind in front of me. I opened my eyes slowly to see Butch across the room on his back and Buttercup standing above him.

"Did you just _bodyslam_ him?" Blossom asked,her eyes wide. Buttercup smirked then shrugged. "It worked didn't it? He's out cold."

I looked around,not understanding. Butch's unmoving body brought me back to my senses and I ran towards him.

Strong hands wrapped around me. "I wouldn't get too close to him right now." I heard Boomer's voice in my ear.

I looked at Butch again. Buttercup sighed as if knowing what I was thinking.

"He's not dead. He'll be up in a couple of hours. Maybe." She laughed a little as she shouldered him to the bed.

Sharp teeth. Blood. Red eyes. Being thrown around the room. Probably almost dying if they hadn't shown up. All of these thoughts swirled in my head and I just broke down and cried. Right there in the middle of the room. I fell to the floor and hugged myself in a fetal position and just cried.

Boomer picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the room. After having a glass of water,I got back in the blankets and just stared at Boomer who sat in front of me at the edge of the bed.

"You must have been terrified." Boomer said,moving closer to me. There was a notepad and pen by a desk in the room and I got up to get them. After settling back into the sheets,I wrote down:

"It felt like a nightmare."

Boomer read this and sighed lowly. "I'm so sorry. I'm guessing you have a lot of questions now."

I nodded slowly and responded:

"Yeah,but only one is important right now."

Boomer looked up at me and smiled softly. "What is it?"

"Are you a vampire?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Not really happy with this chapter,but I felt it was necessary for the story to continue. Bubbles needs to know the truth. I mean,Butch tried to bite her! Or did he? Didn't it seem like he was stalling? He could've have bitten her in the first few seconds,but he didn't.**

 **Btw, Butch's reaction to Bubbles' presence is also significant in the story.**

 **I know this wasn't my best chapter,but I'm afraid this is all you'll get :)**

 **Always read and review!**

 **Koolbeans**


End file.
